


Cooking

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [56]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Someone with more innate cooking ability might be able to do something with the rice and peppers and mushrooms Dani finds. But there’s also something missing, right? Spices, a protein?A ficlet about stereotypes and caring.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cooking

Dani is digging through the kitchen cabinets for anything she can throw together into a passable meal that would save her the trouble of making a grocery run. She really doesn’t want to go outside in the rain after wasting so much time painstakingly straightening her hair this morning. 

Someone with more innate cooking ability might be able to do something with the rice and peppers and mushrooms she finds. But there’s also something missing, right? Spices, a protein? 

She always goes back and forth with herself a lot about whether she’s being subversive by not knowing how to cook. By hers and Phoebe’s baking videos coming out like flirty, comedic disasters. That’s bucking traditional gender roles, right? That’s saying _sorry patriarchy, you’re getting no nutrition from **this** bird!_ But at the same time, is being bad at something not just proving something to misogynists? Like that her only value is in sitting there and looking pretty, not getting her delicate hands chapped by washing endless dishes? 

But also, she only remembers after she’s already riled up each time, she doesn’t exist to be some kind of symbol. Some kind of message to The Man. She just exists. She’s just Dani. And Dani kinda sorta maybe thinks she could make dinner out of what she’s found in the kitchen, but she’s not confident enough about it to chuck the idea of ordering takeaway if it all goes wrong.

Phoebe’s in the office stressing about a deadline, working away so long that she’s downed too many coffees and Dani has tried to pull her away from the computer to no avail. Dani thinks the smell of hot dinner cooking might just do the trick. 

Maybe that’s subversive enough, Dani figures. Cooking dinner for her girlfriend. Wanting her to be fed and rested and happy, even if Dani isn’t making anything gourmet. Even if it’s slapdash and just passable and requires more soy sauce than they’re willing to admit to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190681545684/cooking) !


End file.
